Scientists of various talents and training have been brought together to study speech production-reception relations relevant to human communication; primarily they represent Acoustic and Physiological Phonetics (production) and Physiological and Psychoacoustic (reception). Each scientist brings his particular skills and orientation to the general problem; in small groups, they focus on programmatic level issues designed to further the state-of-the-art with respect to one or both of two conceptual dimensions. On one level, efforts will be made to generate data that leads to the development of models and to the testing of appropriate theory. The thrust in this case will be to develop verifying constructs of a theoretical nature by inductive processes. The efforts with respect to the second dimension of the research program will focus on practical or applied issues. In this case, the thrust of the research will be toward acquisition of information that will provide practical data for individuals who are attempting to modify or utilize (for some purpose) the communicative behavior of humans.